


Предложение с конца

by Anne_Boleyn



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crack, Idiots in Love, M/M, One thousand years of miscommunication, The Arrangement, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Boleyn/pseuds/Anne_Boleyn
Summary: В понедельник Кроули напился до предела, а потом долго и громко орал в пустоту. Он вырубился только во вторник, в районе полудня. В четверг Кроули сбежал, выбросившись из окна гостиной – принцип «бей или беги» он воспринимал весьма буквально._____________________________________После встречи с будущей невестой у Азирафаэля появляется идея. Кроули реагирует не слишком хорошо.





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Backwards Proposal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836954) by [HoloXam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoloXam/pseuds/HoloXam). 



> Всем тем, кто, подобно автору и переводчику, решил, что "Благие знамения" - это, помимо прочего, еще и самая эпичная история любви. EVER.

В среду Азирафаэль, обладатель чина Начал и Страж Восточных Врат, а по совместительству букинист, ангел Господень и Воплощение Знания, Благоразумия и Сострадания, сидел на маникюре и размышлял. Не то чтобы маникюр как таковой побуждал к размышлениям. Нет, дело было вовсе не в маникюре, а в разговоре, который Азирафаэль завел со своим мастером. 

Мастера звали Дина, и, прежде чем заняться руками Азирафаэля, она сняла с пальца сверкающее кольцо с бриллиантом, постаравшись, чтобы маневр не остался незамеченным.

— Чудесное колечко, — заметил Азирафаэль. Дина просияла.

— Я выхожу замуж! — воскликнула она, и ее коллеги дружно застонали — по мнению Азирафаэля, не слишком вежливо. 

Он поздравил ее с помолвкой, они немного поболтали о том о сем, включая подвенечные платья, свадебные клятвы и обручальные кольца. Азирафаэль, преждевременно пресытившись белой тесьмой и мастикой (а он ведь даже не собирался на свадьбу!), вежливо улыбался. Дина была лучшим мастером по маникюру в квартале, и он намеревался остаться у нее на хорошем счету.

Уже отправляясь домой, он остановился поболтать с Джо, другим мастером, как раз курившей возле салона.

— Должно быть, она вам весь мозг проела, мистер Фелл, — заметила Джо и заговорщицки улыбнулась. Азирафаэль пожал плечами и улыбнулся в ответ. — Холостяк вроде вас вряд ли интересуется тем, как девочки разбрасывают лепестки цветов на церемонии венчания. Или обручальными кольцами.

Азирафаэль взглянул на свои руки и нахмурился. Он, конечно, никогда особенно не задумывался на этот счет, но все же…

— Что-то не так с маникюром? — спросила Джо и взяла его за руку, чтобы рассмотреть поближе. 

— Нет-нет, мисс Дина — видимо, скоро уже миссис Дина — творит чудеса, — Азирафаэль высвободил руку. — Нет, просто… знаете, не обращайте внимания. Мне пора. Будьте поласковее с бедной девушкой, — добавил он, подмигнув, и отправился вниз по улице.

— Ага, давайте, мистер Фелл! — прокричала вслед Джо. Азирафаэль сунул руки в карманы и свернул за угол. 

«Давайте». И впрямь. 

Остаток дня он провел в размышлениях.

* * *

В воскресенье днем в магазин заглянул Кроули.

Он казался слегка взвинченным и рассеянным, так что Азирафаэлю пришлось дважды мягко спросить, не хочет ли Кроули чаю.

По правде говоря, то, как Кроули вспыхнул от досады и пробормотал что-то утвердительное в ответ, было очаровательно. 

Азирафаэль пошел на кухню и поставил чайник. Мысленно он снова пробежался по всем выводам, к которым пришел за последние пару дней, что, в общем-то, было довольно глупо. Когда они заключили Соглашение, оно казалось таким передовым, но ведь с тех пор многое изменилось. Сегодня о подобных вещах можно говорить куда более открыто, особенно теперь, когда они оба официально в отставке… Надо всего лишь спросить. Вероятно, бедняга Кроули просто ждал, когда же он решится. Не то чтобы Азирафаэль возражал: казалось, все происходит вполне естественно, и ему даже в голову не приходила мысль, что чего-то недостает. 

Но, право слово. Кроули ведь тоже никогда ничего не говорил! 

Азирафаэль достал чашку Кроули из шкафчика, налил чай. Пожалуй, не стоило поднимать этот вопрос прямо сейчас: казалось, Кроули задумался о чем-то совершенно ином и даже вздрогнул, когда Азирафаэль мягко коснулся его пальцев, передавая чашку. Кроули сжал ее и пробормотал прямо в чай слова благодарности. 

— Не хочешь об этом поговорить? — спросил Азирафаэль. 

Кроули вздрогнул.

— НЕТ! 

Он казался почти встревоженным.

Азирафаэль похлопал его по плечу, одарил обеспокоенным взглядом и вернулся к кроссвордам. В магазине царила тишина, нарушаемая лишь нервным шелестом брючин, звуками прихлебываемого чая и карандаша, царапающего слова по вертикали и по горизонтали.

Азирафаэль улыбнулся.

______________________________________________________  


В понедельник Азирафаэль проходил мимо витрины ювелирного магазина. У него разболелась голова от неприличного количества сексистской и гетеросексуальной рекламы, и он подумал, стоит ли вообще поддаваться соблазну этой концепции. В конце концов он отправился домой и еще долго предавался размышлениям.

______________________________________________________

В четверг Кроули пригласил его на ужин.

Как пояснил сам Кроули, у его соседа были связи с биодинамическими фермерами, и он привез восхитительную ягнятину, так что будет просто замечательно, если Азирафаэль захватит вино и хлеб. Азирафаэль принял приглашение, состряпал цельнозерновую буханку и как раз успел на славный ужин к Кроули. Сам Кроули был куда более расслаблен, чем в их последнюю встречу, особенно когда они открыли вторую бутылку вина, и Азирафаэль решил, что терзавшая его проблема исчезла сама по себе. 

Азирафаэлю было так хорошо, что, когда они убирали со стола, он, наконец, решил поднять вопрос:

— Я тут подумал: почему мы так и не обзавелись кольцами? 

Кроули уронил тарелки, и они разлетелись на мелкие осколки по всей кафельной плитке. Азирафаэль закатил глаза и склеил тарелки мановением руки. 

— Я понимаю, это кажется чем-то _нормальным_ и — нет, прекрати, не смотри на меня так — я знаю, что «нормальное» не совсем вписывается в твой образ хипстера, но я подумал…

Азирафаэлю пришлось прерваться, потому что внезапно из духовки вырвалось пламя, кран начал извергать в раковину кипяток со страшным напором и абсолютно все лампочки в кухне взорвались. С зубодробительным звуком сработала пожарная сигнализация, и все это время Кроули просто стоял и таращился на него, видимо, даже не понимая, что кухня объята хаосом. Пламя из духовки быстро перекинулось на столешницу.

— Кроули! — завопил Азирафаэль, перекрикивая невыносимый звук сигнализации. — Это все _ты_? 

Когда ответа не последовало, Азирафаэль сжал зубы и отправил огонь туда, где он никому (хотелось бы верить) не принесет вреда. Он решил, что середина Атлантического океана подойдет. Затем повернулся к раковине, выключил воду и разъяренно взглянул на потолок. Вой сигнализации смолк.

— Что ж, вероятно, тебе придется сменить лампочки, дорогой мой. И вообще, что все это значит? — осторожно уточнил Азирафаэль.

— КАК ТЫ МОЖЕШЬ СПРАШИВАТЬ О ТАКОМ? — заорал Кроули в ответ. Голос у него был пронзительный и какой-то враждебный. 

Азирафаэль оскорбился. 

— Если ты _настолько_ против колец, мог бы просто _сказать_ , не было необходимости устраивать такое представление. 

Кроули медленно повернулся к нему, осторожно снял очки, сложил их, положил на столешницу. Глубоко вздохнул. Азирафаэль скрестил руки на груди и многозначительно взглянул на него.

Повисла пауза.

— Ты, — произнес, наконец, Кроули. — Ты просто глупец. Бесчувственный, закопавшийся в книгах ублюдок. И вместо мозгов у тебя перья. 

Азирафаэль вздохнул, поднял тарелки, которые Кроули оставил без внимания на полу, и принялся заправлять их в посудомоечную машину. 

— Я просто поверить не могу! Ты что, слепой? Ненормальный? Или просто неспособен на простое человеческое взаимодействие? — разорялся Кроули. 

Азирафаэль подумывал, стоит ли указать ему, что, строго говоря, ни о каком _человеческом взаимодействии_ между ними никогда и речи не шло, но Кроули уже всплеснул руками и бросился прочь из кухни. Судя по звукам, он ходил туда-сюда по гостиной, бормоча какую-то чепуху (несомненно, исключительно заглавными буквами), хотя вообще-то было похоже, что это только разминка. 

(ТЫ, НЕОТЕСАННЫЙ, ПУСТОГОЛОВЫЙ, НИ НА ЧТО НЕ ГОДНЫЙ СВЯТОЙ _НЕДОУМОК_! КАК ТЫ МОГ ПРОСТО ОБРУШИТЬ НА МЕНЯ ВСЕ ЭТО, ДАЖЕ НЕ ПРЕДУПРЕДИВ?!)

Азирафаэль выудил из кармана смартфон и открыл приложение «Судоку». Он прислонился к косяку и принялся терпеливо ждать, когда же Кроули вернется, чтобы они могли должным образом вернуться к разговору и полупустой бутылке вина, все еще стоявшей на столе. Периодически он поглядывал на нее с затаенной тоской.

______________________________________________________

— …я даже не представляю, как ты набрался _наглости_ , ты, нелепый, несносный, _НЕВЫНОСИМЫЙ_ ангел, — продолжал Кроули. — Ты приходишь ко мне _домой_ , я _готовлю_ для тебя, и без малейшего пояснения ты начинаешь _этот_ разговор, да еще и вообще _с конца_ , и… и…

Азирафаэль взглянул на часы. Прошло почти три четверти часа с начала тирады, и он уже принялся размышлять, устанет ли когда-нибудь Кроули от звука собственного голоса, когда тот внезапно рухнул на диван и закрыл лицо руками. 

Азирафаэль подставил последнюю девятку в паззл, который решал, и убрал телефон. Некоторое время он просто наблюдал за Кроули. Тот дышал тяжело и как-то… рвано. Должно быть, утомился. 

— Теперь ты закончил, дорогой? — уточнил Азирафаэль и подошел ближе. Кроули поднял голову, и Азирафаэль замер. На щеках Кроули виднелись серебристые дорожки слез, а взгляд был полон такой злобы, какой в нем не было, по меньшей мере, уже несколько десятилетий.

— Отвали, — прорычал Кроули. Он схватил одну из диванных подушек и замахнулся на Азирафаэля, ударив по левому боку. — Отвали, твердолобая, садистская задница! _Ненавижу_ тебя, ненавижу, что ты со мной творишь! 

Сложно было сказать, отчего так охрип его голос — от усталости или от эмоций. Кроули снова замахнулся подушкой, попав Азирафаэлю по голове, но на сей раз Азирафаэль перехватил другой конец и вцепился в него со всей силой. Пришлось приложить немного ангельского упорства, чтобы выдернуть подушку из рук Кроули и отбросить на пол. 

Азирафаэль взял руки Кроули в свои, дабы защититься от дальнейших нападений, и внимательно вгляделся в заплаканное лицо. Что вообще послужило причиной всего этого? И что ему, Азирафаэлю, с этим делать? Единственное, что пришло ему на ум — нежное _«глупый демон»_ (потому что — _правда ведь_ ), но казалось немного нелогичным говорить подобное. Кроули меж тем прекратил извергать оскорбления и плавно перешел к слезам и унизительным всхлипываниям. Азирафаэль не слишком привык находиться так близко к плачущим людям (а тем более — демонам) и с радостью бы самоустранился поскорее, но ведь это был _Кроули_ , ради всего святого. 

— Ладно, прекрати, — попытался он, но стало только хуже. 

Азирафаэль нахмурился, а потом осторожно выпустил руки Кроули и притянул того в объятия. 

— Ну, ну, — произнес он, пока Кроули мертвой хваткой цеплялся за его рубашку, уткнувшись лицом в плечо. Азирафаэль неловко похлопал его по спине. — Тише, дорогой, — продолжил он, надеясь, что, если говорить спокойно, а не с удивлением, Кроули успокоится. — Если не хочешь носить кольцо, все абсолютно нормально. 

А через мгновенье Кроули вцепился ему в горло. Довольно внезапно. Азирафаэль взял на заметку, что объятия с демоном могут привести к удушению, так что стоит прибегать к ним с большой осторожностью или не прибегать вообще. Он схватил Кроули за запястья и отвел их от своей шеи. 

— Серьезно? — он пристально взглянул Кроули в глаза. — И что все это значит? 

— КАК ТЫ МОЖЕШЬ ВСЕ ЕЩЕ ГОВОРИТЬ ОБ ЭТИХ ГРЕБАНЫХ КОЛЬЦАХ? — заорал Кроули с новыми силами. — ТЫ, ГРЕБАНАЯ ПРАВЕДНАЯ НЕВЫНОСИМАЯ СВОЛОЧЬ! ЭТО ЖЕ КАК… КАК ИЗОБРЕСТИ РЫБУ, НЕ ОЗАБОТИВШИСЬ ТЕМ, ЧТОБЫ ИЗОБРЕСТИ СНАЧАЛА ЧЕРТОВ ПРУД! ТАК _НЕЛЬЗЯ_! 

Азирафаэль открыл рот, чтобы возразить — кстати, начал бы он с лекции о Книге Бытия ( _«Ты и твои бесконечные аллегории с животными, а теперь вспомни, что вода появилась ПЕРВОЙ…»_ ), если бы Кроули прямо у него на глазах не превратился в змея и не выскользнул из рук, а затем не пересек комнату на огромной скорости. 

Азирафаэль нахмурился: змей добрался до окна, Кроули вернул себе привычную форму, распахнул окно и выбросился из него. Взметнулись крылья, и он был таков, оставив Азирафаэля позади. 

Азирафаэль взглянул ему вслед и скрестил на груди руки. 

— Какая-то чрезмерная реакция.


	2. Глава 2

В среду Энтони Дж. Кроули, ангел, не столько падший, сколько катившийся по наклонной, Змий Эдема, Искуситель женщин и мужчин, лощеная сволочь и демон обычных скоростей, таращился в пустоту. 

Разумеется, то была не совсем пустота, а воздух, заполнивший пространство спальни до потолка, но это вряд ли имело значение. Дело было в том, что наступил один из тех самых дней. За последний месяц их было довольно много, и Кроули знал только два способа справиться с ними: пить, пока не вырубишься, или бессмысленно таращиться в пустоту. Как правило, он либо выбирал один из этих методов, либо совмещал их. Так что возможности были не бесконечны, но приходилось работать с тем, что есть. Зажигая очередную сигарету и рассматривая узоры на потолке в сотый раз за день, Кроули решил, что, в конечном счете, вариантов было очень мало. 

Разумеется, во всем был виноват ангел. Хотя он, в общем-то, и виноват ни в чем не был, напротив, сплошные достоинства — как раз в этом и крылась проблема. 

Кроули, как всегда, произнес торжественное заявление, не менявшееся на протяжении, по меньшей мере, четырехсот лет, которое совершенно случайно сводилось к очень простой формулировке. 

— Ты демон, — устало начал Кроули. — Ты должен грешить, как тебе предначертано. Получая желаемое, ты сеешь зависть, гнев и алчность. Никогда не будь хорошим — в этом нет ничего дурного. Плохо быть хорошим примером. И наоборот. И тому подобное, ебать-колотить, — череда ругательств оборвалась. 

Все бесполезно. Уже ничего не исправить, он вляпался, он… по уши. И уже давно. 

Кроули снова затянулся и еще разок прошелся по всем трещинам и рисункам на потолке.

______________________________________________________

К воскресенью Кроули уже не мог все это выносить. Он наконец выбрался из постели и поехал в Сохо. Неважно, что у него есть эти, ну, _чувства_. Однажды он обозначил их для себя — в состоянии пьяного ступора в конце 1790-х, и этого раза более чем достаточно, спасибо большое.

Но чувства оставались — теплые, неясные, мучительные чувства, из-за которых ему хотелось сделать… _кое-что_.

Порой казалось, что они остывают, и он мог прожить десятки лет, не беспокоясь о них. А потом внезапно в волосах ангела вспыхивало солнце, или какой-то запах напоминал Кроули о римских закатах, что они встречали с кувшином вина, или они просто смотрели друг другу в глаза, и в груди у Кроули все сжималось, и он хотел умереть молодым, как какой-нибудь трагический романтичный поэт, или как девушка, чье хрупкое здоровье не выдержало ливня, под который она попала… Кроули казалось, что подобная кончина как раз подойдет для его неразделенной лю… неразделенных _чувств_ , которые так мешают спокойному существованию. 

Должно быть, Азирафаэль спрашивал не в первый раз, потому что на лице у него было довольно жесткое, нетерпеливое выражение. 

— Может, чашечку чая? 

Кроули поймал себя на том, что невнятно бормочет что-то в ответ, и почувствовал, как горят щеки. «За что мне это», — подумал он, наблюдая, как Азирафаэль отступает в подсобку. Азирафаэль был великолепен, и тут не поспоришь: он просто излучал тепло и комфорт, пусть и выглядел кротким и отставшим от моды. За потрепанным фасадом скрывался стальной стержень. У него было чувство юмора — настолько острое и саркастичное, что он не чурался самых богохульных настроений. При этом люди считали его вежливым, но Кроули-то всегда чуял яд в словах. Кроме того, Азирафаэль был привлекателен: ради _кого угодно_ , конечно, был: массивная челюсть, завораживающий взгляд темных глаз, растрепанные волосы и эти _губы_ …

Кроули остановился. 

— Не начинай, — с тоской сказал он себе самому. — Просто не начинай.

Азирафаэль вернулся и вручил Кроули чай. Их пальцы соприкоснулись, и его словно прошило электричеством. Кроули стиснул чашку и начал дуть на горячий напиток. В голове шумело, и он пытался успокоиться. _Вот_ что происходило с телами, когда они контактировали друг с другом. Это ничего _не значило_ , и не стоило так серьезно все воспринимать. Ну правда. 

_Помогите._

— Не хочешь об этом поговорить? — спросил Азирафаэль. В ужасе Кроули резко выпрямился. 

— НЕТ! — выдохнул он и нечаянно плеснул на себя чаем. Азирафаэль смерил его знающим взглядом и сжал плечо, а Кроули позволил себе полностью раствориться в ощущениях, что дарила эта теплая ладонь — _не прекращай, пожалуйста, будь хоть НЕМНОГО милосерден_ — но рука исчезла, и Азирафаэль снова засел за кроссворды. 

Остаток дня Кроули просидел в тишине, прислушиваясь к заполошному биению собственного сердца.

______________________________________________________

В понедельник Кроули напился до предела, а потом долго и громко орал в пустоту. Он вырубился только во вторник, в районе полудня.

______________________________________________________

В четверг Кроули сбежал, выбросившись из окна гостиной — принцип «бей или беги» он воспринимал весьма буквально.

Взлетев над крышами, он помчался на восток Лондона. За полчаса гремевшая в голове тревога немного поутихла и теперь лишь слегка звенела в ушах. Кроули приземлился на вершине Тауэрского моста и уставился на реку. Периодически он бормотал «невероятно» и «что за нахрен», а также — время от времени — «за что мне это». 

Он решил, что лучший план действий на данный момент — вернуться к прежней стратегии и напиться до упаду, если он и впрямь намерен понять подоплеку всего случившегося без серьезного нервного срыва. 

Одно дело — пару тысяч лет мучительно сохнуть по своему деловому партнеру, топить и хоронить печали в вине, работе и ликере, и совсем другое (что гораздо хуже!) — осознать, что все это время ты страдал абсолютно зря. 

Очевидно, Азирафаэль решил, что они и так уже вступили в брак, и все было в порядке. 

Кроули спланировал на улицу и зашел в первый попавшийся паб.


	3. Глава 3

Прошло две недели. Пятница ознаменовала начало третьей недели со времен скандала, и Азирафаэль стал беспокоиться за Кроули. 

В тот вечер он пару часов ждал его на белом кожаном диване, но потом решил, что если Кроули и вернется домой, то вряд ли будет в настроении (и в состоянии) разговаривать. Пожалуй, лучше будет предоставить ему пространство и позволить разобраться во всем самому. Именно так Азирафаэль и поступил — он отправился домой. В любом случае, ему было чем заняться. 

Но две _недели_? Это же масса времени, чтобы справиться с любым недовольством. Кроули уже должен был появиться. Оставалось надеяться, что с ним ничего не случится, а то будет и неудобно, и скучно. Азирафаэль покрутился в кресле и закинул ноги на прилавок. Он считал, что условия Соглашения были четкими. Может, его дорогой демон по неведомым причинам медленно соображал? Но такого просто быть не может: Кроули провел последний век, стремительно меняя людские традиции, всегда был в курсе дела и успевал за модой, политикой и технологиями. Азирафаэль понятия не имел, зачем ему это, но всегда было приятно иметь столь надежную связь с настоящим, даже если эта связь и в лучшие времена имела склонность к небольшим истерикам. 

Не то чтобы Азирафаэль не _знал_ , что Кроули его _лю_ … 

Его мысли прервал звон колокольчика. Азирафаэль повернулся к двери, не снимая ноги с прилавка.

— Мы закры… о, это ты. Давно пора, — произнес он, оглядев незваного гостя. Кроули закрыл за собой дверь и сунул руки в карманы брюк. Он стоял, втянув голову в плечи, и это несколько портило дух элегантной беззаботности, который он, очевидно, пытался напустить с помощью безупречного костюма и прилизанных черных волос. Он взглянул на Азирафаэля и поморщился. 

— Да проходи же. _Я_ не собираюсь бросаться предметами мебели, — заметил Азирафаэль и откинулся в кресле. Он не мог сдержать улыбку.

Кроули подошел ближе к прилавку, небрежно облокотился на него, скользнул взглядом по книжным полкам. Двигался он как-то странно. 

— Ты что, _все еще_ пьян? — спросил Азирафаэль.

— Нет. Да. Немного, — откликнулся Кроули и пожал плечами. — Я собирался протрезветь, но, если протрезвею, могу изменить свое решение. 

— Решение насчет чего?

Кроули помедлил. Вытащил руки из карманов, переплел пальцы, снова разомкнул и запустил в копну волос. 

— Ты считаешь, что мы вместе? — спросил он, взглянув на Азирафаэля сверху вниз. — _В том самом смысле_? 

Азирафаэль потер лицо руками. Что ж, этот демон был очень недогадливым. 

Кроули переступил с ноги на ногу. 

— Позволь, я объясню так, чтобы ты смог понять, — предложил Азирафаэль. — Да, мы вместе, ты, тупой идиот. 

— Но почему тогда _я_ об этом не знаю?! — Кроули сдернул очки и взмахнул ими.

— Что ж, очевидно, доходит до тебя как до жирафа, но я научился с этим жить.

— Прошло целое тысячелетие, а мы даже за руки не держались! 

— _Чувак_ , — произнес Азирафаэль и попробовал слово на вкус. Оно оказалось изумительно непотребным. — Ты вздрагиваешь, когда я касаюсь кончиков твоих пальцев. И я держал тебя за руку в Нижнем Тадфилде. Так что если ты прекратишь истерить и просто скажешь, чего на самом деле _хочешь_ , я с радостью стану тем, кто скрепит этот нечестивый союз. Если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

Кроули заалел. Он ужасно засуетился. Пару раз сглотнул. 

— Ну, тогда давай и кольца купим, — проворчал он наконец.

Азирафаэль встал, обошел прилавок, взял дрожащие руки Кроули в свои и улыбнулся. Кроули закрыл глаза и, кажется, переживал минуту внутренней борьбы.

— Мы даже могли бы организовать церемонию в церкви, как полагается. В наши дни два создания, созданных по мужскому подобию, могут законно пожениться в присутствии священника, — Азирафаэль усмехнулся. Кроули распахнул глаза и уставился на него с ужасом. 

— Безумец, — выдавил он, наконец. — Ты просто спятил. Что мне с тобой делать? 

— Знаешь, — откликнулся Азирафаэль. — Есть у меня парочка идей.


End file.
